Rose Walker
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Summary inside dont own Walker Texas Ranger
1. Chapter 1

Rose Walker

(Summary) Rose Walker was Walker oldest child. She and Trent had dated during high school and when he went off to the military they broke up. Now his father has past and they must confront not only each other but their feelings as well. Along with that will Trent find out a secret that she has been hiding since the day he left? (End Summary)

Chapter 1: Seeing him again

Tommy had just brought himself and Thunder home for the win. After that everything was in slow motion. Thunder on the ground the ambulance coming. It was like something you would see in the movies. Now it was time for the funeral. There was a huge possibility that he would be there. I mean he was Thunder's son after all. But how would she tell him about Meghan.

She walks into the church with her 6 year old daughter. The first thing she notices is Trent standing next to his mother. She feels her own father 

come up behind her. Are you alright asks Walker? I am fine just worried how I tell Trent about Meghan after all he has been through asks Rose. Come to that when you need to for now just be there like always says Alex from behind. Thanks Alex she replies.

The funeral was soon over and they were all over at the Malloy house. Rose watched as Trent wandered around the house. She saw as he walked toward the room she was in. Mom tell you to mingle asks Rose as he walks in the room? Yes he replies as he looks up. It's nice to see you Trent she says as he stands in front of her. Nice to see you too Rose he replies as he looks at her. It's been a long time she says. Too long he replies as he looks at her. I just wished that your father's passing wasn't the reason for this get together she says Rose.

Just then Alex walked in. Not to ruin the moment but Meghan wants to see you Alex says. Whose Meghan asks Trent as he looks at Rose? My 

daughter she replies as she walks out of the room. Trent didn't know what to say.

(Next day) Rose was outside the Malloy house. She knocked on their door. Trent answered. Morning says Trent. Morning replies Rose as she looks at him. What did you need Trent that I had to come over this early asks Rose? Whose Meghan's father asks Trent as he looks at her? Why does that matter asks Rose as she walks back down the steps? I just want to know says Trent as he looks at her. Why though what brought that on asks Rose? I look around my house and every wall is covered in pictures of her and you sometimes I know your close with my parents but not that close says Trent.

He's not in the picture says Rose. Why because you didn't tell him or because he is some random person you never saw again says Trent as he follows her down the steps. What do you think Trent what is swirling around in that head of yours asks Rose as she looks up at him? A lot of 

things now tell me who is Rose's father asks Trent who had raised his voice a bit. You are she yells as she glares at Trent. He stepped back.

Why didn't you tell me asks Trent as he looks away from her? I was going to. That was what I had to tell you the night you told me you were leaving for the army says Rose. Rose you should have told me I would have decided against the army says Trent. That's why I didn't tell you Trent you were so excited about doing something you really wanted and I just didn't know how to tell you says Rose as she begins to walk away. Trent looked at the ground and then back at Rose even as she walks away. I would have given it all up for you Trent says. I know that's why I didn't ask you too because years down the line you might have regretted it and I didn't want that for Trent says Rose as she gets in her car.

Where are you headed asks Trent? Work dad won't be too happy if I am late for work says Rose. You work at the headquarters questions Trent. 

Trent you really think I wouldn't put my training to use I became a Texas Ranger when I was 21 says Rose as she waves and heads off. Just then his mother walked out. How long have you know asks Trent? About Meghan asks his mother? Yes about Meghan says Trent? Since Rose was about 3 months along I was the one who brought her to the hospital when she went into labor because Alex and Walker were at work she made your father and I promise not to tell you says his mother.

I am your son don't you think I deserved to know that I had a daughter he says. I wanted to tell you but I always thought that she would tell you but when you didn't come home she had to live her life and raise her daughter but she did tell you now you have a chance to be a father to an amazing little girl says his mother. Thanks mom says Trent. Anytime sweetie says his mother.

(Rose) She walked into her office. Walker walked in. Hey says Rose as she sits down at her desk. Morning where were you asks Walker? I had to go to Trent's he wanted to see me says Rose. Did you tell him about Meghan asks her father? Yea and then I left dad what do I do I have been raising my daughter these last 6 years and I know I didn't tell him and I should have but what if he decides to use it against me says Rose all in one breath. Rose he won't I know this and you know this let him be a part of her life she needs her father says Walker with a small smile. Thanks dad she replies.

Trivette walked in. What is it Jimmy asks Rose? There was a call for the Dallas High school says Trivette. That's Tommy's school she says as she walks out of her office and follows the two out of the building. They headed out and headed for the high school. Rose arrived in record time and her father and partner right behind her. She saw the ambulances and 

everything. She parked the car when and jumped out. She saw Tommy. Tommy she says as she reaches the young teen. Rose he says as he looks up at her. What happen she asks? They beat me up someone called the cops says Tommy. Have you been looked at asks Rose? No and I won't be because I am fine says Tommy as he stands. You should get looked at says Rose. I don't want to says Tommy. Tommy listen to Rose says Trent as he comes up behind them. Fine he says as he walks toward one of the ambulances.

Trent looked at Rose. Thanks for being there for him but I have a question says Trent. What's that asks Rose? Why in the world in the last six years didn't you start teaching him karate says Trent? That's not my job that's yours says Rose as she turns to leave. I want to be a part of her life says Trent. Meghan's life asks Rose? Yes says Trent. Alright I have a day 

off tomorrow we will start from there meet me at the park near the lake around 10 says Rose as she leaves. Trent smiles as she leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to know Daddy and saving Carlos

(Next day) Rose was sitting with Meghan at the lakeside. Mommy do you miss daddy asks Meghan as she looks up at her mother. I use to but not as much anymore why Rose asks ? Grandpa Thunder always talked about how he missed daddy and how he wished that he was here says Meghan. Well Grandpa Thunder always had a way of bringing people back even without being here says Rose as she looks at her daughter. What do you mean mom asks Meghan? Well Grandpa's death brought back a person who didn't know of you when he left but he knows now and he wants to get to know you says Rose. Who asks the six year old? It's a surprise she replies as she sees Trent pull up.

Sweetie I will be right back ok don't go anywhere she says. Alright mommy she says. Rose walks over to Trent. Did you tell her asks Trent? I hinted I thought maybe you should tell her only if you want to Rose says 

she looks at him. Of course I do Trent says as he walks over to the 6 year old girl. Rose followed behind. Mom says Meghan. Hey Meg I would like you to meet someone says Rose. Trent knelt down in front of the young girl. Meg this is Trent he's your starts Rose. I'm your father he finishes. Meghan face lit up and she hugged her father.

I have been waiting to meet you says Meghan. Well I am sorry it took me so long says Trent as he pulls away. You're here now says Meghan as she smiles at her parents. Alright so let's spend some time with daddy says Rose as she looks at Meghan. Ok says Meghan as she looks up at Trent. Let's go I am free until this afternoon when I have to go to work says Trent as he picks up the six year old.

So they spent the day together just like a real family. It was time for Trent to go and Meghan didn't want to let him go. Sweetie don't worry you'll see him soon says Rose as she picks her up. Are you sure asks 

Meghan? Yes Meg I'm sure says Rose with a smile. Trent smiled at both. I'll see you soon I promise says Trent as he walks them to their car. Get to work says Rose with a smile as she opens the door to the car. Sure um tomorrow what time are you off work asks Trent? 5 says Rose as she looks at him. How about Dinner you and me at CD's asks Trent? Sure says Rose with a smile as she slides into her front seat. Drive safely says Trent as he heads for his car. You too she says.

(Mall) Trent was waiting for Carlos to come. Just then Carlos came walking in. Malloy what could you possibly need he says. Trent just smiles at his oldest friend when he notices someone behind him. Carlos turned as he is standing right in front of Trent. The man pulled a gun on Carlos. Trent pulled Carlos out of the way just in time.

The man ran. You ok asks Trent? Yea says Carlos. Let's go to see Walker says Trent as he helps his friend up. They get up and head for 

Carlos's car. They headed off to the center of Dallas. They pull up behind a familiar car. What is she doing here she is on a day off mumbles Trent. She probably left Meghan with your mom and came in to get something she does it sometimes says Carlos as they get out and head inside.

(Walker) So how was Trent's first day with Meghan asks Walker? He was great with her and she couldn't be more happy with him says Rose with a smile just as the door opened. They turned and looked over. Trent, Carlos says Rose as she notices glass on Trent's shoulder. What happened asks Rose as she walks over to Trent and takes the glass off his shoulder? Someone tried to kill Carlos and we kind of went through some glass says Trent as he looks at Rose. Glass why did you go through glass asks Rose as she looks over both guys? Were fine and the only reason we went through glass was because it was either that or going down a few flights without 

stairs says Carlos. Are you alright she asks? Rose relax we are fine says Trent as he hugs her.

She relaxes in his hold. I'm ok says Rose as she pulls away. Let's talk says Walker. Rose I will fill you in later you have to go get Meghan says Walker as he looks at his daughter. Your right she says as she looks at her father. I will see you later she says. Bye Trent, Carlos says Rose as she walks out. Alex was outside in the hallway. Hey Alex can I speak to you asks Rose? Sure sweetie says Alex as she looks at the young girl.

Can you do me a favor tomorrow I have dinner with Trent after work can you watch Meghan for me asks Rose as she looks at the only women who had ever really been like a mother to her. Sure that's not a problem do you want me to pick her up at school or at the Malloy's asks Alex? Tommy will have her because I am working late and she doesn't have school tomorrow says Rose. Ok you can pick her up at the ranch unless you're 

staying there says Alex. No I am at my apartment I will pick her up says Rose as she looks at Alex. Alright then says Alex. I have to go pick her up see you soon Alex says Rose as she walks out the door.

(Malloy's) Rose pulled up to the Malloy house. She walked toward the house and knocked. Meghan opened the door. Meg why are you opening the door where is Uncle Tommy asks Rose? I'm right here he says. Tommy what happened asks Rose as she notices bruises on his face? I got into a fight says Tommy. Again she says. Yea but I was defending a friend says Tommy. Maybe you should talk to your brother about karate says Rose. I'm not Trent karate isn't my thing says Tommy as he starts to walk away. I just thought it was an idea says Rose as he walks away.

Come on Meg we need to get home says her mom as they walk to the car. The two get in the car and head for home. Meghan was asleep once they reached their apartment. Rose parked and then picked up her up and 

walked up the stairs to her their apartment. Rose opened the door and walked to her daughter's room. Night mom says the 6 year old. Night sweetie says her mother.

(Next Morning) Trent was at her front door. Don't you have work asks Rose? Not today I don't says Trent as he walks in. Well I do I have to get ready plus drop Meghan off at your moms says Rose as she runs around the house. I can drop her off says Trent. Really says Rose. Yes says Trent with a smile. Thank you says Rose as she hears her daughter come out of her room. Mom we need to get going says the 6 year old. Meg your dad's going to take you alright says Rose. Cool says Meghan as she sees her dad.

Meg let's get going so mom can get to work says Trent. Alright daddy says Meg as she picks her bag up and walks toward her father. I will see you at noon alright and then Alex will be by tonight so that you can spend time with her and grandpa says Rose as she kisses the top of her head. Love 

you mommy says Meghan. Love you too she replies as her daughter walks out the door with her father.

Rose walked into Ranger's headquarters. Hey any news on this cop killer asks Rose as she walks in. Her father looks up. What is it asks Rose? Trivette was shot by our cop killer says Walker. Rose stopped as she let in soak it in. What says Rose as she sits? He was in the wrong place at the wrong time says Alex. Why break the pattern though says Rose as she looks over at her father. He didn't mean to it was all about survival says Walker as he stands. Is he alright she asks as she looks at her father and Alex?

We don't know yet but as soon as we know anything I will let you know says Alex as she heads out the door. Alex if you can't watch Meg tonight I can always asks Tommy says Rose as she looks at Alex. No I will still watch her it's alright says Alex. If you can't just let me know says Rose as she walks over to her desk.

(Noon time) Rose walked into the Malloy house right at noon time. Just like every day. Trent and Carlos were there and they were talking with Trent's family. Mommy says Meghan as she runs into the hallway. Having fun Rose asks? Uncle Carlos stopped by and Uncle Tommy was teaching me Karate with daddy she says in one breath. Rose just smiled at her daughter as she sets her down and walks into the living room.

Hey everyone says Rose as she walks into the room. Hello Rose says Katie. Hi Kate says Rose as she looks over at Trent's mom. Hey Rose I think we need to reintroduce Trent to our club says Carlos. Carlos last time I checked that club was a life time membership and it comes with two best friends who are going to drive me crazy to the day I die says Rose with a smile. True but he has been away he may not remember the rules says Carlos with a smile. I know the rules there are no rules says Trent with a 

smile. Ruin the fun says Carlos. I have to get going says Rose and Carlos at the same time.

I will walk you out says Trent as he stands. Alright bye says Katie as she waves. Mommy is Alex still picking me up tonight asks the young girl? As far as I know she is if that changes I will let you know says Rose with a smile. Ok says Meg as she walks over to Tandy.

So any word on the metro cop that tried to shoot Carlos asks Trent as he opens the door to the house to let them out? Other than he attacked Trivette and is on a war path says Rose as he looks at her. We will find him says Carlos. So Trent what are you going to be up to asks Carlos? Well I have an idea of what I want but I have to tell someone else first says Trent. Alright I'm second then says Carlos as he walks to his car. Why do you get to be second asks Rose as she heads to her car. Because I just am says Carlos. Ok Carlos if you say so says Rose as she stops as a car goes by.

Someone sticks a gun out the window. They all just stare at it. Just as the person goes to pull the trigger Walker slammed into the back. Let's go says Trent as he runs to Carlos's car. Rose jumps into her car and followed behind Carlos.

(Warehouse) They followed Walker up through the fire escape of the building. Trent, Rose yells Carlos when they were a few floors up. What they say. I can't it's the height it's too high says Carlos. Carlos its fine says Rose as she looks at her friend. One of us should stay says Trent. You go I will stay with Carlos go help my dad says Rose as she looks at Trent. Alright says Trent as he starts up the stairs again. Trent says Rose. Yes he says as he turns toward her. Be careful says Rose. Always am he replies as he runs up the stairs.

(Few minutes later) Walker was holding Trent's ankle as he dangled over the edge. Walker if you don't let go of me your going to fall 

too says Trent. Walker continued to struggle to hold on. Trent yells a voice. Rose says Trent. Carlos was behind her and he moved around her and grabbed onto his friend. Hold on Trent says Carlos as they pull him over the edge. Are you alright asks Rose as he looks at Trent? I'm fine says Trent as he looks at her. Dad how about you asks Rose as she shifts her eyes to her father? I will be fine says Walker. Let's get you down says Carlos. Sure says everyone else. Once they reached the bottom Carlos looked at his friends. Hey guys says Carlos. Yes Carlos says the others. Thank you for saving me today says Carlos. Hey you would do it for us and you now it says Trent. That is true says Carlos as they head out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The date

Rose was walked out of Ranger headquarters. Trent was standing outside next to his car. You ready asks Trent? As I will ever be says Rose with a smile. Alright let's go says Trent as he opens the door. They headed off to CD's. They soon arrived at CD's and were settled in and talking just like they use to. So when's Meghan's birthday asks Trent as he looks at Rose. It's April 16 says Rose as she looks at him. She's a beautiful little girl says Trent. Yea she is says Rose as she takes a sip of her drink.

Life has been so fast paced since high school says Rose as she looks up at Trent. I know but we have gotten through it says Trent. Its so funny how much we have changed and how much the life plans have changed says Rose. Well neither you or I thought we would be on the paths we are on neither did our parents I mean Thunder had one plan for us when we were together in high school go to college and then get married and that never happened says Trent.

You're father only wanted the best for you and me I guess I think that's why they were so helpful when I was pregnant with Meg and even after she was born they were there says Rose. How did you tell them asks Trent? Actually your mom figured it out says Rose as she looks at him.

How asks Trent? I ran into her at the hospital one day when I was probably 3 months and I had just started showing and she put two and two together says Rose. Well obviously they took it well says Trent with a smile. They were great anything I needed and whenever I need someone to watch her and I can't find anyone your mom is always willing to help as well as Tommy says Rose. That's amazing says Trent. Just then CD walked by. I hate to be the bearing of bad news but um Tommy just called and two guys from the other karate school showed up at your house tonight says CD as he looks at Trent. O no says Trent.

That isn't the worst part Tandy and Meg was on the porch with Tommy like every night says CD. And says Rose as she felt herself tense up. They took them says CD as he looks at the two. What do you mean they took them asks Trent? They kidnapped them Tommy tried to stop them but they knocked him out and took off says CD. We need to go says Rose as she stands.

Trent stood up behind her and they ran out the door. They raced off for her father's ranch. They pulled into the ranch a few minutes later. Cops were surrounding the house. They know who they are looking for so that will make this a little easier says Trent as he reaches over and takes her hand. I know that but Trent I made a promise to Meg that I would always save her how can I save her when I don't even know where to look asks Rose as she stares straight ahead? We will figure it out and get them both back says Trent.

An hour later Walker walked in with Jimmy and Carlos. We have a unit heading over to the karate school to try and get information says Jimmy. Let me go says Rose as she looks at her father. Rose we can't do that says Walker. Dad you and I both know that if that was Alex and me you would be leading the charge this is my daughter and a girl who has been the closes thing I have had to a sister ever and I am going to make the person who took them terrified of me says Rose as she walks away and gets into a unit car. I should go with her says Trent as he follows.

Trent makes sure she doesn't do anything crazy says Walker as he looks as his daughter go. I will says Trent as he follows. Rose wait up says Trent as he runs to catch up with her. This can't be happening says Rose as she leans on the car. We're going to get her and Tandy back I promise you that says Trent. You can't promise me that no one can says Rose. I can try cant I says Trent as he opens the door to the car and she gets in.

Trent pulled into the parking lot of the karate school. They jumped out. Don't do anything stupid says Trent as he looks at Rose. I won't says Rose as she looks at him. You say that now says Trent as he walks beside her into the school. Maybe we should have brought Carlos asks Rose? He doesn't know self defense says Trent as they come across some of the students. Can we help you asks one? Where here to see your teacher says Rose as she looks at one of the kids. They called him. He came out.

Can I help asks the karate teacher. Yes you can we are looking for two of your student says Trent as he holds up pictures of the two kids. Rodney and James what they do asks Kevin? Kidnapped these two girls tonight says Rose as she takes out a picture of the two girls. They never would do that says Kevin. They would if they have a problem with this boy says Trent as he pulls out a picture of Tommy. Just then the door opened . Rodney, James where have you been says Kevin. Rose and Trent were in for the fight of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Final Showdown and A happy ending.

Kevin and the two boys walked out. Trent sensed that something was up. These boys don't know what you're talking about so I would like you to leave says Kevin. Not until we know more says Rose as she glares at the two boys. Look miss we don't have the girls now get out says Rodney as he pushes Rose. Don't touch me says Rose as she grabs his hand as he goes to touch her again. Feisty says James as he goes to grab her from behind. Rose just looked at Trent as she flipped over James kicking Rodney in the face. Trained I see says Kevin.

Try I'm a Texas Ranger says Rose as she grabs Kevin and shoves him into a wall. Where is my daughter and the girl who was with her when you had the two goofs take her asks Rose? Like I'm going to tell you says Kevin. Rose hits him in his nose breaking it. Want to try again says Rose as she puts pressure on his throat. Ok ok they are in the back says Kevin as he points to the back room. Call Walker says Trent as he looks at Rose. She just nods as she kicks Kevin in the stomach.

Trent walks in the back. Rodney and James try to follow but Rose catches them. Don't even think about it says Rose as she trips them. She pulls her phone out. Dad yea its Rose get to the karate school we got the people who took the girls says Rose as she looks at the two boys who are on the floor. Thanks see you then says Rose as Trent walks out with Tandy and Meghan. Mommy yells Meghan as she runs from her father's grip. James grabs her. Put her down says Trent. Not unless you let us out says James. Not going to happen says Rose as her eyes narrow. The 6 year old slammed her foot down on James' foot and ran toward her mother.

Rose put her daughter behind her and Tandy stood behind her brother as Trent stood next to Rose. Tandy take Meghan outside says Trent as he looks at his little sister. She looks at her brother. Go says Trent as she looks at him. His sister takes her niece and runs outside. Rose looked at Kevin and James and Rodney.

Three against two the odds don't look good says Kevin. For whom you or I asks Rose as she spin kicks knocking Kevin down. Rodney hit Rose from behind well James went for Trent. I don't think so says Trent as he kicks James legs out from underneath him. James hit his head and was knocked unconscious. A little help here asks Rose who was locked in a fist fight with Rodney. He tackled Kevin as he went to hit Rose from behind. They took the two down.

Just then Walker came running in. Rose says Walker as he notices the three people on the floor. Yes dad asks Rose as she turns. Good work says Walker as he walks over to them. Thanks says Rose as she walks over to Trent. Trent wrapped his arms around her. Trivette came running in after Tandy and Meghan as they ran to the two kids ran to Rose and Trent. Trent picked up his younger sister and Rose picked up their daughter. Are you two ok asks Rose as she looks the two over? Yes they reply.

Let's get you home says Trent as he looks between the girls and Rose. Sounds like a plan says Rose as she heads for the door. This isn't the end screams Kevin. Yes it is says Rose as she walks out the door with Trent. They piled into Trent's car and headed for Walker's Ranch. Once they arrived there they were greeted by Tommy and Alex. Where is mom asks Trent as he looks at his brother? In the house with C.D. says Tommy as he scoops his niece and younger sister into a hug. Were ok Uncle Tommy says Meghan. Come on everyone in the house says Alex as she smiles at her granddaughter. Trent and Rose soon followed just as they reached the front steps of the ranch a strange car pulled up. Rose noticed it. Get inside says Rose as she shoves Trent into the house. Everyone get down as bullets go flying. Tandy screamed as a bullet missed her by inches. Tommy get everyone to the basement now orders Rose as she slides across the floor and grabs a gun from inside a draw.

Trent looked at her. Go with him says Rose. Are you crazy he says. Trent you don't carry a gun you are going to get yourself killed says Rose as she meets his eyes. Fine says Trent as he leaves to go to the basement. Be careful says Trent. I will be she replies as she loads the gun. She goes and stands behind the wall as she hears the shooters walk through the door. Find her says a voice. Looking for me says Rose as she walks out. Rose Rose Rose so nice to see you again says a voice. Adam jail didn't keep snaps Rose as she keeps her gun trained on them. Never I hear you're a Texas Ranger now and that little kid of yours finally met her daddy says Adam. Why are you here Adam asks Rose as she looks at him. I came for you seeing as you belong to me says Adam as he goes toward her and hits her. I don't belong to anyone not you not anyone but myself she says as she backs away.

Still afraid of me I see says Adam as he comes closer. No I just needed you in close range less of a mess says Rose as she pulls the trigger. He falls over not dead but injured. Anyone else asks Rose as she looks at his goons. They come toward her and she spin kicks and knocks the two down. Just then her father walks in. Rose was in the corner. Walker ran over to his daughter. Trivette check Adam's pulse says Walker. He's still alive I'm calling 911 says Trivette. Rose says Walker. Don't touch me she says. Hey it's me its dad don't let him take you back there not after all the progress you have made and the life you have built since then says Walker. Rose calmed down. Carlos came running in. What happened says Carlos? Adam Rose chokes out. He runs over to Rose. Are you alright asks Carlos? I will be can you go and get the others from the basement asks Rose? Sure says Carlos as he gets up. Rose leans into her father as the ambulance shows up and takes them away.

Anyone want to explain to me what happened asks Trent as he walks up the stairs. I will says Rose as she looks at him. I dated Adam about two years after Meghan was born and it was fine for the first few months but he ended up becoming controlling and abusive. I believed every word he said and even though I knew it wasn't true I had Alex and dad take Meghan so she would be safe about a year after I started dating him I broke up with him after he put me in the hospital says Rose. Trent wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Its ok its ok he will never hurt you ever again says Trent as he holds her.

(2 Years later) Trent come on yells Carlos from the car. Get to work I'm going to drop Sam off at your mom and Meghan is at school and then I am going into work so I will see you in a little bit. Alright I love you says Trent as he kisses his wife. I love you too she replies. Bye Carlos. What no love for the best friend I know how it is says Carlos from the car. You know I love you too now go to work and be safe I will see you guys in a bit says Rose as she picks up 1 year old Sam who is waving to her father and uncle. Bye sweetie says the two guys.

Come on grandma is waiting says Rose as she looks at her youngest daughter. The two were soon off and headed for the house where Trent had grown up in. Rose pulled up to the house. It looks like Uncle Tommy is back from school says Rose as she looks back as her daughter. The one year old had no clue what her mother was going on about.

Come on pumpkin lets go says Rose as she picks her daughter up and walks toward the house. She knocks on the door. Tommy opened the door. Hey Tommy nice to see you says Rose. Hey Rose hey Sam says Tommy as he takes his niece from her. Is your mom home asks Rose? Yes she is upstairs with Tandy getting her ready for her first day back says Tommy. How is she feeling since the surgery asks Rose? Well her throat is better and she is talking better so I guess she is good she is just nervous says Tommy. She'll be fine says Rose as she looks at her brother in law. Here I will take Sam and you get to work says Tommy. Thanks Tommy as she leaves.

(Later) Later that they were home. (Rose's POV) I sit here watching my family and realize how lucky I am. How much has changed in the last two years. How I have changed. A mother of two a wife but still the strong willed person I was since I was I was a kid and I would never change that.

Meghan dinner Trent says as I set the table. Trent grabs Sam and Meghan came walking in. Talking about her day just like she always does. I love days like this. Trent sits next to me and wraps his arms around me and then there is a knock on the door. Uncle Carlos yells Meghan. Right on time says Trent with a smile. You really think I would miss family dinner says Carlos as he walks in holding Meghan . Come on sit down dinner is ready I say with a smile. Anyone else coming for dinner asks Trent as our doorbell rings. I don't know I reply. He looks at Carlos. No clue man he replies. He got up and opened the door. Walker, Alex, Mom, Tandy, Tommy what are you doing here asks Trent? Ok I might have invited them says Carlos with sneaky smile. I just laughed. Here comes Trivette says Walker. Come on in everyone I say with a smile as everyone sits. This is my family and I wouldn't never change it for the world.

The end


End file.
